Akashi No Murder
by prettyflower863
Summary: Akashi takes his philosophy of 'I will kill all those who oppose me' a little too seriously...


**Akashi No Murder**

 _"Everyone out, please don't panic ladies and gentlemen, he is safely in police custody. Please exit in a calm and controlled manner."_

There was total chaos in the stadium, people screaming curses about the red haired youth and police offers trying to escort everyone out of the stadium in a controlled manner. People were sobbing about the loss of so many innocent lives, so young to die. Some had grown quite attached to some particular players only to have them brutally murdered.

Officer Tanto Shou sighed as he finally managed to force a particularly hysterical lady out the emergency exit after promising that the boy would be punished.

He probably would be punished, but not as harshly as someone normally would who was responsible for eleven counts of murder. The boy had very influential parents, whom had similarly influential connections. They'd be lucky if they managed to get him in prison for a life imprisonment.

"Oi Shou!"

He turned around and looked at Officer Kaito Morito standing before him, rubbing some blood off his trousers. Kaito straightened up when he felt Shou turn around.

"Ogata's taking the last batch of civilians outside, and Chief wants you to take the kid to the station." Morita said.

"Why me? And why haven't they taken the boy to the station already, it's been an hour since he... "

"They've taken the others to the police station but nobody wants to be in the same car as _him._ " Kaito explained.

Shou rolled his eyes and bid Morita goodbye. He walked down to the court, ignoring the blood coating the floor and continued on till he reached his fellow officers and... _Him._

 _—_

 ** _HIGHSCHOOL STUDENT MURDERS ENTIRE BASKETBALL TEAM!_**

 _Yesterday, it was the long awaited Winter Cu_ p _final, a clash between the two strongest teams, Seirin High school and Rakuzan High school. People from far and wide came to watch this sure to be thriller, but were disappointed when the Rakuzan captain walked onto the court during the warm ups and killed the entire Seirin Team._

 _Akashi Seijuro, age 16, cold bloodedly murdered Aida Riko, Hyuuga Junpei, Mitobe Rinnosuke, Koganei Shinji, Kiyoshi Teppei, Izuki Shun, Furihata Kouki, Tsuchida Satoshi, Kawahara Koichi, Fukuda Hiroshi and Kagami Taiga. Kuroko Tetsuya was last seen in critical condition at the hospital._

 _The rest of the Rakuzan team has been taken into custody for interrogation and suspected involvement in the crime. Kuroko Tetsuya has..._

Haizaki put the newspaper down and leaned back on the cold wall of his cell, laughing.

"So he finally cracked, eh? Finally showed everyone his true colours." His lip curled.

"Damn psycho got away with threatening to kill everyone, all I did was hijack one car and I got sent to prison!"

Haizaki grinned, showing off his yellowing teeth.

"But this time, he'll be joining me in these cold, cold cells... or the execution blocks."

—

"Why did you kill them?" Shou asked.

"I am absolute and they stood in my way. So, as Atsushi would say, I crushed them." Akashi answered calmly, leaning back in his chair.

"I'm going to ask you again, why did you the entire Seirin Team?" Shou repeated, staring Akashi in the eyes.

Akashi stared back, eyes unblinking.

"As I told you before, I did it because I am absolute, and they stood in my way."

"There must have been a reason deeper than this because you cannot have killed eleven innocent people OVER A FUCKING BASKETBALL MATCH!" He roared, slamming his hand down on the table.

Shou took deep breaths, calming himself.

"Now I'm going to ask you one last time. Why did you kill them?" He demanded, his voice steely.

He leaned forward across the table, awaiting the mass murderer's answer. Maybe this time they'd get a breakthrough. Maybe this time he'd stop claiming he was absolute, and was going to kill his parents.

But seriously, did they know that their son was going around, boasting that he would kill them? Probably not if they were backing him up in court.

"I killed them because they were opposing me. And because they were the opponent team, they were _literall_ y opposing me. And also- "

Akashi stopped mid-sentence and his eyes widened.

"I- he- he killed them."

He raised his hand to his right eye, which was now red in colour, instead of the yellow it was before.

"Why would he do that, he could have won anyway..."

He lowered his hand again and clenched his fist.

"Well I guess the question is really why did _I_ do that, right officer?"

Shou stared at the teen in bewilderment. Did... Did this kid have a split personality? Or was he just batshit insane? He preferred to think that it was the former. And if that was the case, was there something that triggered the switch in personalities, or was it completely random?

Shou sighed and stood up from the table. He would figure this case out tomorrow, he wanted to see if the autopsies were ready yet, and see if Kuroko Tetsuya was in a stable condition. Maybe when the kid recovered he could ask him some questions about Akashi.

He walked out the interrogation cell, missing Akashi's right eye changing back from red to yellow as he followed the officer out the door to his cell.

—

Seijuro sat down on the cold floor of his cell.

This was bad. After many years of silence the other Akashi was fighting back, and had actually regained control of the body for 5 minutes. He couldn't let that that soft hearted fool back to wreck what he had worked so hard to create. Ultimate victory.

It wasn't all bad though. He could use the other one to play the the innocent prisoner who made a horrible mistake and just wanted to go home to his mummy and cry like the baby he is. Actually screw that, the other one would probably try and get therapy to get him out of his mind.

Hah. As if it was so easy to get rid of him.

He was the absolute, nothing could stop him-

Except his bladder. Where was that damn toilet?

—-

Midorima frowned and undid the tape on his fingers. The tape was covered in blood from when he'd rushed onto the court to stop Akashi's killing spree.

He sighed and reached for the tape inside his pocket, ready to redo the taping on his fingers as many times as it took before his fingers turned numb from blood constriction.

He would do it until he could no longer feel the blood soaking through Kagami's shirt onto his hand. He would do it until he could no longer hear Akashi's voice whispering in his ear.

"Shintaro you were too late. It's really as simple as that. All the doctor's training in the world won't help you if you can't save Kagami. Go on, perform CPR, mouth to mouth, whatever you think is best."

At that point Akashi dropped Kagami onto the floor, at Midorima's feet.

The police officers were screaming for him to get away, it wasn't safe. He stood there frozen, staring at the power forward's blood dripping onto his clothes.

"Too late."

In one swift movement Akashi slit the ace's throat and the officers hauled him way from Midorima.

Midorima blankly looked at his now purple fingers. He'd done about six layers and his fingers were suffering for it. Personally, he felt that all of him should suffer.

He felt that he didn't deserve Takao hovering over his shoulder, gently easing the layers of tape off his bloodied fingers and offering him a sad smile when he looked up at him.

Even though he didn't deserve it, he needed it. He needed someone to be with him in the waiting room, waiting, just waiting, for the news of Kuroko's demise.

—-

To an unobservant eye, he looked completely fine, unshaken by the incident that had taken over the headlines in the newspapers.

But to Himuro's eye, Atsushi was on the verge on breaking down.

It was the small things that made it noticeable. The giant's hand, gripping the edge of his seat so hard that his knuckles went white. His hair was tied up, something he did only when he was serious.

But the thing that shook Tatsuya the most was that he wasn't eating. Every time he went to the vending machine to get Murasakibara food, he refused it or picked at it until Tatsuya exasperatedly took it away from him.

For the first time since he'd looked up at the giant before him, crunching into a chocolate bar and sending crumbs flying into Himuro's face, he was not eating.

Tatsuya looked at Murasakibara, who now had found entertainment in staring at the floor.

He wondered what side he was on. The mass murderer's or Seirin's... If he chose Akashi then he would have to leave his friendship with him. That man killed Taiga! His brother!

But he knew it wouldn't be that easy for Atsushi to decide. After all, in Teiko, Akashi was the first one to perform an ankle break on his heart.

—-

After he convinced (forced) the guard to take him to the toilet, he sat down in his cell and began plotting his master plan.

Granted, he wasn't really sure what it was yet, but it was going to be brilliant.

He absentmindedly picked at the frayed edges of his shirt, his brilliant mind scheming away.

The other one was getting stronger, he kept pushing and pushing at the fine line that separated them and getting closer to breaking it each day. But Akashi wasn't renowned for his intellect and prowess in Shogi for nothing. He would be absolute and squash his opposing... Akashi.

One option would be therapy, but that ran the risk of _him_ taking over in the delicate process of fixing mental issues. But he had come first, he could hold his own. Come to think of it, which one of them had been born first? Did they come in a package or... Shit.

Sighing, Akashi smacked his forehead repeatedly until the annoying buzzing of Seijuro retreated from the thin line that separated them.

—-

When it happened, he was in the front row with Kise. H _e ha_ d to get front row seats to see his precious 'Kurokocchi' play. He never really understood the model's obsession with the kid, but it just made him work harder so he wasn't complaining.

But it did mean that the attack on him hit Kise a lot harder than all the others.

He just sat, staring blankly into space. It was quite unnerving, seeing the bright, bouncing model turn into a shell that only responded to the word Kuroko.

Kasamatsu suspected that he was suffering from PTSD, and from what Takao had said Midorima was too. He wasn't too sure about Murasakibara, Himuro was the only one who was close enough to know.

He tried to force a spoonful of porridge down Kise's throat, only to give up when he turned his head and spat it out.

"I don't want food." He mumbled.

"Yeah, well what the hell do you want then?"

"Kurokocchi." He lowered his head and muttered, "It's my fault, I could have stopped Akashicchi."

"Idiot, look what happened when Midorima tried! Anyway, you stopped Akashi from killing Kuroko, didn't you!"

"Kagamicchi..."

Kasamatsu punched the wall and winced as his knuckles split open. He wasn't very good at this nursing stuff, Kise was still hopelessly lost in his guilt and was drowning in it.

Problem was, Kasamatsu wasn't a very good swimmer either.

—-

 ** _AKASHI RYOU AND AKASHI RIN DEAD?_**

 _Yes, unfortunately it's true. Two of Japan's greatest lawyers and well known millionaires died in a plane accident yesterday, at 13:40 p.m, in South Kyoto._

 _They were in their private plane, flying to Tokyo when their plane was caught in the middle of the storm. Nobody knows exactly what happened to the plane but the wreckage was found in a forest by a young only survivor was Furihata Kaname, the pilot of the plane, and father of the recently deceased Furihata Kouki._

 _What caused the plane to crash is currently unknown, but investigators are looking into it._

 _—_ _-_

"He killed my son!"

"Seijuro is not his parents, why would you kill them for something _he_ did."

Kaname laughed, high and hysterical, the shrill sound bouncing off the walls of the interrogation room. "They were going to lessen his prison sentence, he needs to die rotting in his foul blood, with his empty eye sockets. He needs to die with his organs splayed around him, then have them cooked and make dogs eat it."

"Please do not share your violent fantasies. I, for one just had lunch. But did you purposely crash the plane into the forest to kill them?"

"Of course. My son died a horrible death, killed by someone he loved. It's only right the Akashi's die by the hand of someone they trust. Their trusty pilot, who's been serving them for 20 years."

"Right, Furihata Kaname, I hear by arrest you for the murder of Akashi Ryou and Akashi Rin. Be ready for your trial, because you just killed the best lawyers in Japan and nobody else can help you with this charge."

He nodded and smiled. "It was worth it. I would done it every time."

"Kaito, take him to his cell."

—-

Midorima looked up as Takao walked back up to him.

"What did the doctor say?"

He put down the newspaper he'd been reading and set it on the table.

"The doctor said that they don't know yet if the operation was successful or not yet, we need to wait and see. Also... You have to remember Shin-chan, the operation has a 40% chance of failing and Kuroko's already kind of unhealthy, so-"

"I know Takao, but I can hope. Fate has already decided what Kuroko's destiny is to be, we can only hope that it was to live a long life." Midorima put three lucky items on the table in front of him.

"That one's for Cancer, that one's for Scorpio, and that one's for Aquarius." He explained to Takao, pointing at each one in turn.

"Ah, let's hope that's lucky enough to get us through the day. **All** of us."

The doctor stood in the waiting room entrance, clipboard in hand.

"Mr Midorima Shintarou?"

—

"Guilty!"

The gavel slammed down with a resounding finality.

—

"I'm so sorry, but the patient didn't make it."

Takao sat down in shock, covering his face with his hands.

"No..."

Midorima started tapping a tune onto his leg. He had no idea what it was, probably the sweet music of fate, laughing at Midorima's attempts improve Kuroko's fate. He should known.

Fate **cannot** be changed, nor improved.

He got up and swept all the lucky items in the bin. Or maybe it was the harsh tune of Death, coming to collect the souls that so often haunted this hospital.

Blankly, he dialled in the numbers in his phone, and raised it to his ear.

"Hello, Midorimacchi?"

"Kuroko's dead."

—

Akashi closed his eyes as the hood came over his head, the rough fabric scratching his face.

He never really thought he would get the death sentence, he thought that he would find a way out of it. But now he was getting ready to be executed, his parents dead and powerless to stop it. In a way, it was their own son who killed them.

"Are you ready?"

Akashi nodded, accepting his fate. He had lived a good life, full of plotting and ruining people's lives. Who would have thought that Akashi would finally have to pay for his actions.

"3"

How did the others react to the murdering?

"2"

Did Kuroko live?

"1"

Why did he do this?

THWACK!

The executioner lifted up the axe and walked away, leaving a trail of blood behind him.

—

"Ne, Kurokocchi, Kaijo won the Inter-High this year."

Kise removed the flowers from his last visit and placed fresh ones on the grave, careful not to touch the lucky item Midorima had put there.

It was beyond him how Midorima handled training for his degree in medicine a year early, a relationship, volunteering at the local hospital and still managed to put the lucky item for Aquarius on Kuroko's grave everyday. Still, he had a bit more free time since he quit basketball... Since _that_ incident.

"I think... We're doing well. All of us. Murasakibara started baking and he's amazing! You know, once he tried to make a vanilla cake in honour of you on your birthday, but Nigou jumped on the cake and ruined it. But we tried some of what was left and it was really good! I already told you about Aomine didn't I? That he dropped out of highschool and was drafted onto a professional team. It's unfair, he gets everything without even trying!"

Kise checked the time on his watch. He was running late for his appointment.

"Sorry, Kurokocchi I have to go now, I'll tell Nigou you said hi! He misses you, but this guy called Ogiwara Shigehiro adopted him. He really hates us Generation of Miracles though, I have no idea why! But he takes really good care of Nigou, so he's cool. I'm babbling aren't I?"

Kise hesitated.

"Ne, do you think I should visit Akashicchi's grave? I mean, nobody visits it and I'm sure he wants some company and-"

Kasamatsu firmly tapped him on the shoulder, reminding him of his presence.

"Oy, maybe when you have more time? You're going to be late remember!"

Kise sighed and stood up, brushing the dirt off his trousers.

"Kise, your time is up nanodayo. I want to talk to Kuroko now."

"Ah, I'm after Mido-chin."

Kise looked at all the colourful heads with their shadows and smiled. They had all come together through their crisis, and Kise and Midorima actually came out of their depression in a matter of months. They all came on Thursday to pay their respects to Kuroko, even the lazy Aomine came early!

But still nobody visited Akashi's grave. Nobody wanted to. They still had the scars left, some physical, some mental. But both were as dangerous each other.

But nothing was as dangerous as Akashi. He truly was absolute, right till the very end.


End file.
